UnTiTlEd
by Shadow-Megami Tsuki-Tenshi Len
Summary: As Serena predicted the Inners and Darien betray her and she along with the Outers and new powers is sent to the DBZ world by Pluto to start a new life, (Not knowing that Pluto also has *other* reasons)


Enjoy the fanifc and let us know what you think. We have both wrote stories before but nothing like this. So be truthful and who knows you might just agree with what we say. We will most likely revise before we write anymore, though.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't owner Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters in this story. {Celeste: But if he is for sale, I will buy Trunks. He is one HOT Guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL}  
  
  
  
Shadow and Celeste  
  
******************************************  
  
Authors notes:  
  
''=what a character is thinking  
  
""=what they say outloud  
  
{}=author's comments  
  
  
  
Serena stood on the balcony and observed the starry night. She lifted a hand to her cheek and sighed as she gazed at the moon. In the moonlight, her profile showed a beautiful young woman with shimmering silver-white hair that cascaded down to her calves and sapphire blue eyes with silver flecks that looked like stars and showed a wisdom beyond her years. She thought about everything that had happened to her and also about the things that were soon come. To every one around her she was Serena, the meatball head, the klutz, and all around ditz. But no one knew the real Serena, not her friends and partners, not the man she was supposed to love, only Luna knew , her closest friend and guardian. In honest truth, Serena was stronger, faster, and smarter than all the other Senshi. Serena had begun to wonder about why she had kept the truth from the others for so long. She supposed it was because of some instinct she didn't understand that kept her from telling the others the truth. She was tired of being called a meatball head and all of those other stupid names. Serena shook her head and smiled slightly as she turned from the balcony and entered her room. She walked to her dresser and looked into the mirror as she brushed her long silvery hair before braiding it. She sighed softly. 'I wish I didn't have to hide my true form from everyone' she thought to herself, but she knew that was impossible. When she was with other people she had dull blue eyes and golden-blonde hair that was always up in two buns that made her look like a meatball head. 'Kami, how I hate those damn meatballs. Mother always did too, but she told me to always wear my hair like that because it was our races tradition that all female Lunarien royalty wear their hair in this specific style' she sighed again, then smiled mischievously 'but when I become queen, I can choose the traditions I will honor, and it most definitely will not be the hair style.' She laughed softly and shook her head again as she finished braiding her hair and walked to the bed and laid down. Tomorrow was another day and perhaps a brighter one at that.  
  
  
  
####################################  
  
  
  
Serena grinned as she walked down the sidewalk. Today she was not going to be late for the senshi meeting. 'They will be so surprised to actually see me there on time' she thought to herself. As she walked up the temple steps she heard raised voices coming from inside. She frowned when she heard Ray speak.  
  
"We have to decide if we are going to allow Serena to stay apart of the group. I mean lets face it, Serena is nothing but an idiot and she is always late", Ray said in anger.  
  
Serena thought to herself 'Well Ray I guess we know what you think of me don't we'. Serena bent down and looked through a crack in the door. She saw Ray, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Darien seated at the table.  
  
She whispered softly, "what is Darien doing here?"  
  
Just as she was about to open the door Darien spoke. "I agree with Ray she has no sense of duty and doesn't care about what we think. She actually believes that I care about her when the truth is me and Ray have been seeing each other on the sly and we have decided to tell her today."  
  
Serena growled as she glared at Darien. She knew things had been bad between them for some time. She had decided to tell Darien that they needed to be away from each other for a while until they could sort out their feelings. As she started to stand, she sensed something that was not right. She concentrated and began to scan them one by one.  
  
From Mina she sensed jealousy and contempt, From Ray she sensed a deep hated for her as a person and for the power she had, from Lita she got the feeling that she thought her stupid and not fit to rip her boots, and from Amy came a sense of confusion. It was as if Amy didn't understand why every one was talking the way they did. Serena looked at Darien and felt rage, hatred, and a strange sense of satisfaction. AS if he had planned everything and all was going according to some strange plan of his. Well she thought, 'Its time I crashed this little party.'  
  
No one noticed the sudden vein of light from under the door. They jerked toward the door and saw a beautiful young woman with silver blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that glowed almost silver and on her forehead was a gold crescent moon. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a silver tank top that stopped at her belly button. She had on a pair of black leather gloves with the fingers cut out and a par of black boots that came to her knees. They all looked at her and thought, 'she looks so familiar but I can't think of where I could have met her before.' They watched as she cocked her head to the side and smiled softly at them.  
  
"Well I guess you guys never thought I would be on time for a meeting did you? I heard your interesting conversation by the way. Strange how all of you can judge me but can't look in the mirror and see the truth about yourselves." Serena commented as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned on the door jam.  
  
{Celeste: Hey Shadow, I wonder who does she remind you of?}{Shadow: Gee I don't know? He he}{Celeste: Shadow don't be sarcastic, and condescending}{Shadow: Damn it! I'm writing this story too. I can say what I want.}{Celeste: Lol, Okay okay Shadow, whatever you say. 'Kami, she's a bitch!! OOPS, I hope she didn't read that'}{Shadow: I read that!}{Celeste: *giggles* Anyway on with the fic!!!!!}  
  
Darien looked her over and grinned, "I don't know who you are but you can be on time for anything you want."  
  
Ray glared at Darien, "Hey, put your eyes back in your head and stop drooling." Ray tossed her hair and sneered, "Who the hell are you and what do you want!?"  
  
Serena grinned, 'this is going to be better than I thought. Kami they are such bakas, thinking that they are better than everyone.'  
  
"I'm hurt Ray, I thought you of all people would realize who I was. You were my best friend after all. Did you really think that you knew everything there was to know about me?" She laughed then.  
  
"You still don't seem to realize who I am. I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon, Neo Queen Serenity and you guys are sooo fucked. I had suspected that there was something wrong. You never treated me this way before. But I must admit, I never would have thought of this. I'm impressed though. You had me fooled, but no more of that. I have decided that I will take away all of your powers but leave you with the memory of your failure. I think it would be a fitting punishment don't you think?" she said as she smiled sadly.  
  
"I won't do that though because you need to start over as normal people not beings who remembered what they were before."  
  
Serena lifted her hands in front of her and spoke, "Silver Crystal, light of the universe, I call upon you to aid me in this act of justice."  
  
Her hands began to glow softly as the crystal took shape. She turned then to face them fully. She was finally in her true form and she felt a certain freedom in being herself after hiding for so long. She calmly looked at them all as she spoke.  
  
"You all have thought that you were better than me and the people you were supposed to protect. None of you have the right to be called Senshi."  
  
She looked at Ray, "Rei Hino, princess of Mars, master of fire. I take away your powers, as well as the rank of princess and my protector. You no longer have any right to these things."  
  
A red aura surrounded Rei as she spoke and flared brighter as her crystal and transformation rod suddenly appeared before Rei and then floated toward Serenity. The rod then became transparent as it came closer to Serenity's broach and Ray's crystal, which was a respective red for her planet, glowed as the two crystals merged. The Silver Crystal began glowing a faint red then went back to its original color. She turned to Lita,  
  
"Lita, Princess of Jupiter and master of storms. I take away your powers also, as well as the rank of princess and my protector. You have no right to these things."  
  
A green aura surrounded Lita too as she spoke and flared brighter as her crystal and transformation rod suddenly appeared before Lita. The rod then went to Serenity's broach and the two crystals merged as they had with Serenity's and Ray's. She did the same with Mina and then turned to Amy. As Serena looked at Amy she sensed a dark power that was different from the others. She sensed that this was a mind control of some sort. She walked over to Amy and gently touched her forehead. (Serenity's crescent moon had already appeared on her forehead) The sign of Mercury appeared on Amy's forehead and she shook her head as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"Amy why do you side with them against me?", Serena asked somewhat sadly.  
  
Amy looked at her with confusion written all over her face "I don't know. I listened to them talk and when they were finished I told them that it was wrong. Then Darien grabbed me from behind and I can't remember anything else."  
  
Serena nodded and waived her hand toward Amy. "They cast a mind control spell on you so that you would agree with their demands and when they were done they would have killed you and stole your power. Because you are innocent I will spare you and allow you to remain as my protector."  
  
'Finally she thought now it's your turn Darien. I have saved the best for last and I intend to enjoy this.' "Darien you who would call yourself prince of Earth are going to be dethroned. You thought you could control me and when that didn't work you thought to take my power. I will not allow this. Darien, prince of Earth, I take away your power and rank as prince. You are not worthy." A golden aura appeared around Darien and a gold crystal floated in front of him.  
  
Darien yelled, "You can't do this. You are supposed to marry me and I will rule the world. What about Rini and Crystal Tokyo? Will you destroy that future and kill our daughter."  
  
Serena shook her head and smiled sadly, That was only a possibility Darien. The future is not yet defined and you never know perhaps it is for the best."  
  
She looked at the all of them and said, "You have become corrupt and arrogant. Perhaps you can now start over and lead lives like every one else."  
  
She turned and walked out the door, "Amy it is time for us to leave once you walk out that door they won't remember you or me. I give you a choice, you can come with me or stay. If you stay I will take your memories and powers as well. I leave this choice to you."  
  
Amy shook her head and looked at the others, "I can't believe that you guys could do something like this. What happened to make you like this. I am leaving with Serena and I hope I never set eyes on any of you again."  
  
Amy walked out the door and stood beside Serena. "I don't think I will ever understand people who would hurt others. Do what you have to Serena. I will stand by you all the way."  
  
Serena put a hand on Amy's shoulder, "It is already done. I suggest we got to my house and collect Luna and Artimus. They have a right to know about what has happened. After that we will decide what to do."  
  
Meanwhile beck inside the temple. Rei looked at the others, "Does any one know why we are meeting here today. I completely forgot." The others shook their heads and looked at each other in confusion. Only Darien looked like he knew why they had met here today.  
  
"Darien is something wrong," asked Lita. "You look angry."  
  
Darien shook his head and smiled, "I am fine Lita but I have to go now. I guess I will speak to you late."  
  
Darien stood up and walked out the door. Inside he seethed. How dare she leave him and take the gold crystal. She and everything she was should have been his. He put his hands in his pants pockets and walked down the street. He never realized that something else was controlling every thing he did and made him do. The black shadow in his mind smiled grimly. He would have this world. Neither realized that perhaps they underestimated fate and one silver haired girl.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Serna sighed as she opened the door to her house and let Amy enter first. The pain in her heart threatened to over power her. They were supposed to be her friends not the bad guys.  
  
She looked up the stairs and called, "Luna, Artimus come down here. WE need to talk."  
  
She walked over to the couch and motioned Amy to sit down. She heard the patter of the two cats as they came down the stairs.  
  
Artimus spoke as he came to the bottom of the stairs, "Serena what wron--- You're not Serena!! I heard her voice. Where is she?"  
  
Serena sighed and gave a small smile, "Its me Artimus and yes we have a lot to talk about. Come and sit down."  
  
Artimus eyed the beautiful girl on the couch and couldn't find the Serena he knew. He would know soon enough if the girl was telling the truth. Artimus hopped on the couch,  
  
"Well this should be interesting don't you think Luna," he said as he nodded to her to sit be side Amy on the couch. He noticed that Luna did not look shock.  
  
"Luna do know about this? When Luna nodded he sighed,  
  
"Alright lets hear this and leave nothing out if you please." Serena looked at them smiled to herself.  
  
For two hours she talked and told them everything about the real her and about the other Sailor Senshi. Artimus who looked shocked spoke first, "Well I can't believe those dirty no good jerks could do some thing like that to you. I should go claw their eyes out but they wouldn't even remember why I would be doing something like that!!" Artimus looked sad, "I can't believe Mina would betray you like that. You two are family and I should know her better than any one."  
  
Serena looked at them both and spoke, "Its alright you two. It's not your faults. None of us knew this was going to happen and now I have taken care of it. I intend to go to the moon and speak to mother. You guys can stay here or come with me, its up to you to decide what you want to do." Luna, Artimus, and Ami looked at each other and silently came to an agreement.  
  
"I think I speak for us all when I say that we are with you all the way Serena and I guess that means that we all are going to the moon with you," said Ami.  
  
Serena looked at them, "Thank you for staying with me. I don't know what I would do with out you. Well let's go guys."  
  
"Serena how are we going to get there, without the rest of the scouts you can't teleport," spoke Luna from the couch.  
  
Serena grinned, "Yes I can Luna just trust me and come here all of you." When they all stood together she raised her hands and spoke, "SILVER CRYSTAL TELEPORTATION!!!" A bright white light surrounded them and in a flash of light they vanished.  
  
They appeared in what had once been a courtyard in the palace. Serena looked around and spoke, "Mother I need you." A small ball of light hovered in the air before Serena and in a flash of light it became a woman. When the woman opened her arms, Serena ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Serena my daughter what's wrong. I sense a great pain in you and the others."  
  
Serena looked up at her mother and let the tears fall down her cheeks, "Oh mother--" Just as she began a flash of light occurred and standing before them was Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn.  
  
` Trista stepped forward, "We thought you might have need of us princess."  
  
Serena's mother turned toward them, "Serena was about to tell me what was wrong before you came. So, I would assume you four know what has occurred."  
  
When they nodded she turned back toward her daughter, "Serena tell me what has happened." Serena began her story again and when she finished every one was silent for a moment.  
  
Uranus looking very angry spoke, "Kitten would you like me to kill them for you. I would enjoy it a great deal if I could pound them so far into the ground that the came out on the other side of the planet."  
  
Serena shook her head, "No Uranus I took car of it my way. So you don't have to worry about it."  
  
When Uranus would have spoke again Trista cut in, "Perhaps you need some time away from Earth and every thing bad there. There is a great evil occurring in another dimension and I think the beings there could use your help. Do you remember the alliance the Moon Kingdom formed with the Saiyans one thousand years ago."  
  
Serena looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "Yes I vaguely recall that alliance with them. They were the most powerful warriors in the universe at that time."  
  
Trista smiled, "That is correct Serena but time has changed many things. They are still the most powerful warriors in the universe but their race is almost extinct. You could go there and help them and perhaps learn a few things while your there."  
  
Serena looked up to the stars and thought about what Trista said. 'I could use the time to think about what I am going to do once I get back to Earth and I would also be helping these people. Serena looked up at Trista, "Alight I'll go but its up to the others if they want to go as well."  
  
Serena looked at the others and watched as Ami nodded and spoke, "I think I speak for the others when I say that we would follow you to hell and back Serena. Where you go we go as well."  
  
Serena looked at the others who nodded, "Well I  
  
guess that is settled then."  
  
Trista looked at her and grinned, "I going to give a small gift and I hope you enjoy it," as she waved her staff and spoke a few words. Serena glowed slightly as she felt a rush of memories come back to her. She saw herself training in odd ways learning things that made her damn near invincible.  
  
Stunned she looked at Trista, "That's some gift Puu. Wow that could come in handy."  
  
Trista grinned, "I thought you might like but don't show any there unless its necessary."  
  
Serena grinned, "I won't Puu, but I need to do something real quick. Who knows you might like my gift to you guys. The uniforms we are wearing have got to go. So without further a due." Serena stepped back from the others and called the crystal to her,  
  
"Silver Crystal we need a new look!" The crystal began to glow brightly and all the Sailor Senshi began to glow in the perspective colors of their planets. After they had stopped glowing they looked at each other stunned. Their uniforms had changed drastically. Serena looked down at her self and grinned, her she was now wearing a silver top that had no sleeves and black leather pants with knee high silver boots. Around her neck was a silver chocker with the symbol of the moon on it. She then looked at the others and her grin grew broader at the looks on their faces. They all had the same outfits on except their tops and chokers were the same colors as there respective planets.  
  
Serena asked, "Do you like them or not." The others looked at her and grinned.  
  
Uranus was the first to speak, "Kitten these are a whole lot better then the other outfits we were wearing." The others nodded their agreements.  
  
"Trista we are ready to go." Serena said.  
  
Trista nodded, "When you get there you will have everything you need to get started. I have a house ready for you and you will have plenty of money for whatever else you need." Trista opened a portal and when Serena and the others looked through it all they say was blue sky and ground really far down.  
  
"I am sorry I can't put you on the ground. Something is interfering with the portal so you all will have to fly," Trista said in apology.  
  
Serena turned to her mother, "I have to go mother but it was nice seeing you again." She walked up to her mother and embraced her, "I will see you again soon though." She turned to the other Senshi,  
  
"Ok, who is going with me and who is staying." Hotaru looked at Serena, "I can't come with you but the others are. Trista needs me here for now but I will join you there in a little while."  
  
Serena hugged her and then spoke, "OK guys lets fly." white wings unfurled from Serena's back and she sifted them back and forth. The others had also called their wings to them and prepared to step through the portal.  
  
Serna looked back on last time and smiled her mother and then she stepped through the portal. The others followed her and then it closed behind them.  
  
Serenity turned toward Trista, "you didn't tell her everything and I want to know why."  
  
Trista looked at her, "You and I both know she wouldn't have gone if I had told her she was going to meet her true love and still create Crystal Tokyo. She is still very bitter right now over Darien and the inner Senshi's betrayal. So I believe I did the right thing by not telling her the truth."  
  
Serenity looked at her and after a minute spoke, "You are right Trista, I just don't like it that you did not prepare her for what is to come."  
  
"It was necessary serenity you that but if anything goes wrong I will step in," Trista told Serenity.  
  
  
  
#########DBZ WORLD########  
  
{If you noticed I took the time to change some of the ages here. Serena is 20, Vegeta is 25, and Piccolo is now 20.}  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Dende stood on Kami's look out talking about Cell and battle that was to come.  
  
"I think we need to spend as much time as possible in the room of spirit and time. We need to be ready for when cell comes," Goku said.  
  
Vegita looked at the others and smirked, "I don't need to train in that damn room because I better that the rest of you."  
  
Just as Vegita was about to add more he felt a flare of power unlike anything he ever felt before. he looked at the others and found that the felt the same thing.  
  
Vegita growled, "What in the hell was that!!"  
  
******************************************  
  
Serena looked at the ground below her and smiled, "This place is beautiful."  
  
She looked around and her smile grew broader as she spotted their new home. 'Trista went all out when she set us up here.' From the sky she could see the house was two stories and was beautifully designed.  
  
She looked back at the others, "Ok guys lets land and check out the inside."  
  
Serena and the others landed and looked at the house. The house had been painted white and was trimmed in forest green. Serena walked to the front door and noticed a not on the door. She pulled off the door and read and smiled.  
  
"Girls there is a not from Trista here. It says, Princess I hope you like the house, since I didn't have time for anything fancy I did what I could so I hope you like it. Also, you don't have to worry about money. I have set up an account for you and the girls at a bank in the city. You and the others will find out what this evil is and deal with it and then you can come home. If you need anything let me know and I will take care of it." Serena looked at the others and saw that they were grinning. "Lets get settled and find out everything we can about this place so we can decide what to do."  
  
********************************************  
  
Vegita looked at the others and smirked, "I have a fix on that energy signature. Lets go find out what it was and hopefully we get to destroy it." The others looked at him and nodded their agreement. So they set of in the direction o f the powerful ki each having different thoughts on the matter.  
  
tbc...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the cliffie! Please review if you think that we should continue!! But before we write anymore, we will revise and make it much better. We are testing to see if anyone likes it. If you have any questions or ideas concerning this fic, please e-mail us at Shadow_and_Lenaria@hotmail.com. Ja ne !!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
